Wherever There's Darkness, There's Bound to be a Light
by neko-desire
Summary: A new drug is released which enables the pregnancy of men. When Nowaki finds out that Hiroki can't conceive, what does he do? Will contain Seme!Hiroki and MPreg. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

'Hiro-San, do you like children?' Nowaki asked at the local family restaurant they pop into occasionally.

'Nowaki, just what are you trying to get at here?' Hiroki asked while sipping the coffee he'd ordered.

'Tomorrow, they're releasing a new drug to the public that allows male gay couples to have children.' Nowaki said 'I was just wondering of maybe we could try, just maybe?'

Hiroki stared at him. He knew what Nowaki was doing. He put to his best puppy-dog eyes to try and win Hiroki over.

'Knowing you, you've done loads of research on the drug already. Let's hear about what happens then. Internally, I mean.' Hiroki said, drinking the last little bit of coffee in his cup.

'Well, you take the drug once every day for two weeks, and it builds creates a womb connected to the rectum.'

'So then it'd be like a woman's pregnancy?' Hiroki asked

'Yes,' Nowaki said 'but instead of the baby coming out of the vagina, it'd go through the rectum and come out of the anus...'

'Is there any statistics on the birth rates? How likely it is for a child to survive?'

'Well, in America, they've been testing it for over 10 years in secret, and since we're going to be dealing with a lot of male pregnancies, all of the staff in the hospital have to be trained in that area.' Nowaki looked contemplative 'But 14 out of 15 births survive, so it's a low chance for a miscarriage.'

'I'll have to think about it, Nowaki.'

* * *

(Two days later at the hospital)

Hiroki had finally given into Nowaki's pleas and told him that he'd try. They booked an appointment at the hospital to see if Hiroki's body would be able to handle the stress of growing another organ and eventually having another body inside of his own.

Since this was new to the public, they still had to check whether or not the man is able to carry a baby because in the tests, some men were not strong enough and their child had to be aborted for them to be able to live. All of their bodys rejected the child, and even if the child did survive, they all had fatal diseases that eventually caused the child to pass on.

Nowaki and Hiroki were sat in the waiting room, they'd booked an appointment for 10 in the morning, but it was quarter to eleven when they were called in for the consultation.

'So, Mr. Kamijou, you want to try for a child, is that correct?' The man said, staring at his computer screen

'Yes.' Hiroki said, his face directed at the man, his eyes in the ground.

'Do you know the procedures we go through to see if you'll be able to handle it?'

'Not really...'

'First, we check your heart rate, looking for any inconsistencies, then we feel around your stomach, then we get a swab sample just to be extra safe.'

'Why would you have to swab my mouth?' Hiroki asked

The doctor hardened his face a little 'It's not going to be in your mouth, Kamijou-San,' The doctor explained where the swab would go and Hiroki's face paled and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

'WHAT?!' Hiroki screamed

'I can't believe you managed to make me do this, Nowaki.' Hiroki scowled.

The doctor had gone out to fetch the equipment he needed for the test, leaving the two alone in the room. 'Why didn't you tell me? At least let me be mentally prepared!'

'I thought that if I told you, you'd back out.' Nowaki looked down at the floor 'You'll still do it, right?'

'What have I got to loose at this point. I know that of I don't, you wouldn't speak to me and would be all funny with me. It's not like I've not had anything stuck up there before, is it?

'I guess not...' Nowaki said when the doctor came back in with a small trolley full of equipment.

'Kamijou-San, please can you lay on that bed over there and make yourself as comfortable as possible?' Hiroki did as he was told, laying down on the medical bed and staring straight at the ceiling. 'Can you please take off your shirt so I can measure your heart rate better?' Hiroki complied, popping the buttons open on his dress shirt and then placing his shirt next to him. The doctor put some stickers with wires attached onto his chest, stomach, and wrists. Hiroki closed his eyes and calmed himself, well, as best as he could, knowing what he has to go through in a minute. The doctor listened for a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours to Hiroki, until he told him that he sounded healthy. With the heart rate monitor still on, the doctor started to feel around Hiroki's lower abdomen. 'This also seems healthy, Kamijou-San,' he said as he started to pull the stickers of of his chest and wrists. 'You can put your shirt back on now, if that makes you feel more comfortable,'

Hiroki quickly put his shirt back on, and it had to be some sort of world record with how fast he did it.

'Doctor,' Nowaki piped up. 'I don't think that Hiro-Sa- I mean Kamijou-San isn't going to be very comfortable with this next bit. Since I'm a doctor, maybe it'd be better for him... if I did it?'

'What hospital do you work at?' The doctor asked

'This one. I'm Nowaki kusama of the children's ward, but I've been trained on the course that explains what to do if a male couple want a child.'

'It's fine with me if it's okay with Kamijou-San.' Both Nowaki and the doctor looked at Hiroki and he gave a small nod. 'Here's the swab, Kusama.' The doctor said, taking the cotton bud wrapped in tin foil and handing it to Nowaki. 'You can pull the curtain so then I can't see, and Kamijou-San, there are two stirrups here to put your feet onto to make it easier for Kusama to reach.'

Hiroki blushed as Nowaki pulled the curtains around the bed. 'Hiro-San, can you-'

'Yes, yes. I know already.' Hiroki snapped. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down to his ankles. Nowaki took the swab from the foil and looked at it before looking back at Hiroki, who had placed his feet upon the stirrups. 'Alright, Hiro-San. This may feel weird for a second...' Nowaki said, pulling Hiroki's lower back up with his hand and placing the swab at Hiroki's entrance. Hiroki shuddered and wiggled as Nowaki slowly pushed in the swab up his hole and started to move it about to get a good sample. Nowaki pulled the swab out and kissed Hiroki on the cheek as he wrapped it back up in the foil. He stepped out from behind the curtain, leaving it closed so that Hiroki could put his clothes back on.

'Here you are.' Nowaki said, handing over the foil. Hiroki emerged a couple of minutes later, with his trousers, shirt and tie fully intact.

'Okay then, Kamijou-San, Kusama-San, while I send these to the lab, if you can wait in the waiting room for your results, that would be fantastic.' They all walked out of the room, Hiroki and Nowaki in the waiting room.

They waited for another 45 minutes, talking about work, and when Nowaki's next shift was, when the doctor came into the room. 'Kamijou-San, if you could make your way back into my room.'

Both Nowaki and Hiroki went back into the doctor's room and sat on the two patient's chairs. The doctor looked at Hiroki with a grave expression. 'I'm sorry, Kamijou-San, but the results came back negative. If you were to have a child, it wouldn't last.'

Hiroki looked at Nowaki, who was staring at the doctor. Both of them felt like crying, but Hiroki was the one who gave in. He dug his head into Nowaki's shoulder, and he felt tears escape from his eyes. Nowaki put his hand around Hiroki's head, comforting him.

'Well, if Hiro-San can't,' Nowaki took a deep breath. 'Then maybe I can. Please, test me.'

Everybody looked at Nowaki with shocked eyes. 'But, Nowaki...'

'I'm willing to do it, Hiro-San, and of I can't, then we can adopt, okay?' Nowaki said softly. Hiroki buried his face back into Nowaki's arm.

'You big idiot.' He said half-heartedly.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it?**

**Since it's my first time doing anything like mpreg (And it's my first uploaded ff), please tell me whether you like it or not! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thankies to everyone who gave reviews, watched and added it to their favourites! Cookies to you all! Now, in this chapter, Nowaki will almost definitely seem OOC in this chapter because when you experience genuine fright or when you get really scared, you tend to act OOC, no matter how brave you are. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hiroki and Nowaki were waiting nervously in the waiting room. Hiroki was absolutely devastated. Only two days ago did Nowaki propose the idea, and although he seemed not that keen on the idea, he had always wanted a child. His parents are still unaware that he's gay, but now that he and Nowaki could possibly have a child would give him the courage he needed and proof that he really loves someone.

Nowaki, on the other hand, could be seen physically shaking. He was so scared. What if he couldn't give Hiro-San what he wanted? What if he can't conceive himself? Of course they could adopt, but what if they deny him? Just because he loved another man? It's quite common in countries that don't support gay marr-

'Kusama-San, if you could please make your way to my room.' The doctor said

_This is it._ Nowaki thought.

Nowaki held Hiroki's hand, and for once, he didn't protest. They both sat down on the chairs simultaneously, and Nowaki had a grave expression on his face. The doctor stared at his computer again, and then looked at the two.

'Congratulations, Kusama-San, your body is able to conceive and successfully have children!' The doctor said. Nowaki looked back at him is surprise, then to Hiroki, who had a really pleased face. 'Do you wish to have a child then?'

'Of course we do. I don't see why we wouldn't!' Nowaki said gleefully.

'Okay then, I'm going to prescribe you these drugs. As you are a doctor, I'm sure you know who to take these drugs, but here's a sheet on how to take them anyway.' The doctor handed Nowaki a freshly printed sheet and Nowaki took it.

'Thank you, doctor.' Nowaki said. Both Hiroki and Nowaki left shortly after, walking back to their apartment.

'What's so special about taking those drugs? You don't need an A4 piece of paper on it!' Hiroki said

'Well, no, I suppose you wouldn't if you were taking _normal_ drugs...'

'What's so special about these then?'

'You can read it if you want to.' Nowaki said, handing over the sheet. Hiroki read it and looked back at Nowaki.

'So you take these up your butt?'

Nowaki giggled 'Well, yes, if you want to say it like that.'

'Suddenly, I'm a little glad that I couldn't conceive.' Hiroki gave him a little smirk.

They went into the pharmacy on the way back to their apartment, and when they got in, Nowaki put the drugs on the table in the kitchen along with the sheet and headed to the main bedroom. 'I'm gonna go to sleep for a little while now. Don't worry, I'll get up in time to make tea and-'

'Nowaki, What's wrong? You look... Worried.' Hiroki said.

Nowaki faced down, looking to the side a little. 'It's nothing, Hiro-San.' He said, making his way to the bedroom

'Nowaki,' Hiroki said sternly, 'Look at me and say that to my face.'

'I'm sorry, it's really nothing.'

'Nowaki.' Nowaki looked at Hiroki for a second, flashing a face filled with fear but with a weak smile 'I'm fine.'

Hiroki's face softened. 'Nowaki,' He said calmly, 'Are you scared?' Hiroki ran over to Nowaki, who was closing the bedroom door, him on the other side.

'Huh? Scared? Scared of what?' Nowaki said a little bit too quickly. Hiroki thought for a second. _Nowaki isn't obviously going to tell me, so I'm going to have to try to figure it out..._

He recalled the day's events in his mind slowly, analysing anything that would be enough to put Nowaki into such a state. _He seemed to be okay when he said that he wanted to be tested, but after we got out of the hospital, he's been acting a little strange. Could it be- No, it can't, can it? Surely not._

'Nowaki, correct me if I'm wrong,' Hiroki said softly, as he stood in the doorway. Nowaki had gotten into the bed and pulled the covers over his body and shoulders, leaving his head popping out of the top of the sheets, facing away from the door. 'Are you afraid of- well, um...' Hiroki took a deep breath 'Are you afraid of being, uh, on the bottom of a relationship?'

Nowaki's eyes widened a little. He tensed a little, hoping that it would go unnoticed by Hiroki, but it obviously didn't. Hiroki walked over and sat on the bed and put his hand on Nowaki's arm from on top of the covers. 'It's okay. I mean, we don't have to do this straight away.'

'But I want to Hiro-San. I'm scared, but I really want to! I don't know what to do!' Nowaki looked torn. Hiroki had never seen him like this, and it actually scared him a little to see that the little puppy that follows him around everywhere has just gone into a meltdown. He moved his hand from Nowaki's arm and put it onto Nowaki's head and ruffled his hair a little.

'Well, um, if you want to talk about what scares you, I'll always listen, and if you what to do it, we'll take it slowly, yeah?' Nowaki gave a slight nod in response.

'H-How much did it hurt when you first did it?' Nowaki asked as he sat up. This question took Hiroki aback. He didn't like talking about his past relationships with Nowkai, because he knows it winds him up and makes him worry when he didn't need to.

'Um, uh... Well, I suppose it really hurt the first couple of times, but it started to feel good when the pain faded out.' Hiroki then realised what he was saying. 'But it didn't feel half as good as it does with you.' Nowaki gave a weak smile and then looked down.

'How about we try it now?'

Hiroki looked shocked for a moment before he softened his gaze at Nowaki. 'Don't force yourself. If you're not ready, you're not ready. You don't need to rush things.'

'But, I want to, Hiro-San. We can at least start it.'

'Fine, but I want you to tell me if it hurts. Knowing you, you wouldn't and would just let me carry on...'

'Okay then, Hiro-San. You start it off.' He said with the most naive smile Hiroki had ever seen from him. He rolled his eyes and blushed for a second before capturing Nowaki's lips into his own.

He dominated the kiss, forcing his tongue into Nowaki's mouth and mingling it with the taller's. He smoothly removed Nowaki's jumper as best as he could while still locked in the kiss. A few seconds later, their lips broke apart and Hiroki started to gently lick down the young pediatrician's neck starting to kiss down his chest and torso.

It's not like he hadn't done this before, it's just that he hasn't yet done _this_ with Nowaki. Nowaki looked a little shy and covered his face with his hands. Hiroki looked as if he didn't care, but on the inside, he had an urge to want his lover to watch him. Hiroki's mouth moved further and further down Nowaki's toned body, his hands removing Nowaki's trousers and boxers before his tongue got to them. Hiroki took his lips off the younger's body and stared at the half-hard organ in front if him. He gave a small smirk and blew a small breath of air onto the head of the member. Nowaki responded with a very prominent shudder and a loud moan escaping his lips.

Hiroki took the head into his mouth and moved his tongue around it, making sure to slip his tongue into the slit every three or four seconds. Within moments, Nowaki's half hard dick became fully erect and Hiroki started to deep-throat him. Nowaki's hands quickly found Hiroki's hair and started to tangle his fingers into it.

Hiroki took his mouth off of Nowaki's member for a second, making Nowaki pull his hands from Hiroki's head and give him a questioning look before he saw Hiroki go to the bedside table next to them, going into one of the drawer and pulling out the baby-blue bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, making them all slick before saying

'This may feel a little bit uncomfortable for a second, okay?' Nowaki gave a slight nod of his head and closed his eyes. Hiroki put his mouth back over Nowaki's dick and started to lap at the tip with was now leaking a pearly-white substance. Hiroki inserted his middle finger really slowly into Nowaki's small, puckered hole. Nowaki cried out at the intrusion and kept on moaning, half in pain, half with the extatic feeling of having Hiro-san's finger inside of him. 'Breath, Nowaki.' he told him.

When Hiroki's finger was half way in, he looked at Nowaki, who was breathing panicked and clenching and un-clenching the sheets in his fists. His face showed obvious signs of discomfort and fear. 'Just relax, Nowaki. Everything's alright and you're going to be just fine.' Hiroki soothed, his voice a little muffled from Nowaki's cock being inside it.

He could feel Nowaki relax greatly but he was still quite tense. Hiroki started to pull his finger out and then pushed it back in a little further, repeating the process a few more times. Nowaki obviously seemed uncomfortable, but showed no signs of high amounts of pain, so Hiroki glanced up at Nowaki and pulled his finger out to then push in his index finger along with his middle one.

Nowaki felt this and started to writhe on the bed sheets, pushing his chest up and grinding his pelvis into the bed sheets. Hiroki pushed his fingers in as far as he could and then stopped for a few seconds, letting Nowaki adjust to the new width. Nowaki's breathing was erratic and uneven breaths were taken every couple of moments.

Nowaki started to grind his ass when he had adjusted to the unfamiliar feel of Hiroki's fingers. Hiroki started to slowly move his fingers in and out of Nowaki again, curling them to try and find that spot within Nowaki that can make him scream and writhe with all the pleasure he can give. Nowaki, on the other hand, was trying not to melt into a puddle of ecstasy. He would be in an absolute heaven if it weren't for the two fingers shoved up his ass, but since it was done by Hiro-san, he didn't find it unpleasant. And the blow job was as perfect as ever.

Hiroki waited for a sign on Nowaki's face. Any sign to tell him that he was close to that special place deep inside of Nowaki. Nowaki knew where his was off the back of his hand. Then they normally had sex, Nowaki was straight there, pounding onto it, whether it be with his fingers or his dick. Nowaki's breathing became even more erratic (if that was even physically possible) but Nowaki wasn't screaming out in pleasure, so Hiroki knew that the younger one would be splattering his seed all over mouth any moment now...

Nowaki quickly jerked Hiroki's head back off his dick and screamed in ecstasy as he came all over his lover's face. Hiroki took his fingers out and looked up at Nowaki.

'What was that for?!' Hiroki shouted, but it only came out at a normal volume level. Hiroki looked around and saw the box of tissues that he and Nowaki use to clean up 'spills' in the room. He quickly grabbed one and wiped his face, then looked back at Nowaki, whose chest was heaving and his arms were sprawled out across the bed. Nowaki eyed up the literature professors erection, but said nothing, because from now on, Hiroki was playing the seme for a while.

'You looked really sexy with my cum all over your face like that.' He gave a weak smile. 'You missed a bit. It's right by the bridge of your nose on your left hand side.' A proper smile this time. Hiroki quickly scrubbed the side of his nose until it went bright red and Nowaki gave a small laugh.

'Changing the subject, when do you think you're going to start taking those pills, then? Hiroki asked.

'I'm gonna start taking them today,' he breathed. 'I don't see why I shouldn't.'

'Nowaki,' Hiroki said, 'You don't have to force yourse-'

'I'm not, Hiro-san.' Nowaki interrupted 'I want to.'

'Okay then,' Hiroki said reluctantly, 'Do you want me to go and get the pills for you?'

'Please' Nowaki breathed, 'And a glass of water.'

'This is just a one off, you realise?' Hiroki said, trying to sound firm. 'You can get the damn pills by yourself next time.'

'I know, Hiro-San' Nowaki said with a sweet smile brushing his lips.

**A/N: After this, in my mind, there is a round two of 'training' *****_Perverted smile_*****, where Hiroki helps insert the pills into Nowaki...**

**Would you guys like me to write that or would you rather me just get on with the next chapter? Sorry for the long wait guys!**

**RedPurpleRose: Thanks for your review! Sadly, in this story, Hiroki cannot conceive due to the stress that it would put onto his body, and therefore, if he did take the drugs, he or the baby would have a high percentage of passing away. I don't like writing about character deaths ^^'**

**Angels Eat Cake: I totally agree! In fact, that's why this story was named 'Wherever There's Darkness, There's bound to be a Light'. Because Hiroki couldn't conceive, Nowaki lent him a helping hand, and him to be the one who's pregnant instead!**

**Mirea: I agree! I'm hoping to update faster this time as well! ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for everyone who's supported the story so far! This chapter is filled with mature content, so if that's not your thing, this bit isn't for you. Anyone else, be my guest!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A couple of minutes later, Hiroki walked back into the master bedroom with a glass of water and the box of pills. He was reading the sheet that came with the pills in the box. _If a foetus is not conceived within a month, the uterus will be disposed from the body and will come out of the rectum and anus over the period of about a week. Within the rectum, where the uterus was formed, should not be damaged in any way due to this drug._

Hiroki set the glass of water on the table and put the instructions under the box as he placed it down. Nowaki reached for the water, but nearly knocked it over because he was still a little shaky, but Hiroki caught it just in time for no water to spill from the glass.

'Be careful, you idiot!' Hiroki said firmly while handing the glass to Nowaki.

'Sorry, Hiro-San,' Nowaki said with a weak-willed smile. He took a sip of the water and held the glass with two shaky hands. He set the glass down onto the table. 'Isn't there a round two?' He asked

Hiroki looked at him a little shocked. 'What do you mean?' He asked suspiciously. Nowaki took the pills from the bedside table.

'What I mean is,' He said, taking out a pill and holding it out to Hiroki, an inventive look in his eye, a purr is his voice, 'Let's do it again, but a little... Differently...'

'Differently how?' He asked

'Well,' Nowaki said with a low and intent voice, 'Let's 69, Hiro-San.'

Now, Hiroki always know that Nowaki was a blunt fool who said what he thought, but now, *_now_* Hiroki didn't know whether Nowaki was being serious or not. Maybe he was acting more of a seme than him because he's jealous that he's been both a seme and an uke in past sexual relationships he's had. In his mind, his thought stream was a very loud and prominent voice saying '_NO NO NO NO NO!_' But obviously, his actual voice betrayed him, and he quietly murmured the word 'Okay.'

Nowaki looked back in surprise. He didn't expect his Hiro-San to actually say yes. It also surprised him a little that those words actually came out of his own mouth, after all, he is supposed to be an uke now...

Maybe it's just because he's so used to being a seme?

Both Nowaki and Hiroki very rarely ever 69, because by the time they've started with each other, their minds are usually too full with lust to think of things like that.

Hiroki crawled over the top of Nowaki, seeing as he did except the offer, and made sure that his pelvis was relatively close to the submissive's face. Hiroki picked up Nowaki's limp member and took it into his mouth, feeling it re-awaken the moment his breath hit it, while Nowaki fumbled with his Hiro-San's zipper on his pants and pulled the man full of pride's dick from his pants. Nowaki blew on the tip of the older's manhood, feeling the older man shudder on top of him. He took in as much as he could of Hiroki's dick in this position, but with the slight restraint of Hiroki on all fours over Nowaki, it made it quite hard for him to get as much as he wanted. Within moments, both of them were thrusting their hips into each other's mouths. A few more moments and Hiroki lifted his mouth just enough from the others dick to mumble a few words

'You bite and you're dead.' He said threateningly to Nowaki, but there was a hint of kindness in there which Nowaki picked up on.

At first, Nowaki had no idea what Hiroki meant until he felt a small, elongated, circle shaped object press slightly at his entrance. Nowaki tensed at the foreign object, but then forced himself to relax to let the drug slip in. His rectum and anus were still sufficiently slippy enough for it to not hurt him at all, so he knew that he could rest easy. As Hiroki slowly started to slip the drug into Nowaki, and the younger moaned loudly around the professor's cock, clenching his jaw while it was open to not bite the book-obsessed man's dick.

Hiroki managed to press the little capsule into Nowaki, listening to his very prominent moans as he felt the man quiver in sheer pleasure.

'H-Hiro-San,' Nowaki gasped as he felt Hiroki's finger slip inside him again, pushing the small drug further up his rectum. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he wanted to scream out in pleasure. He'd gotten over the initial pain, now ignoring that, he could feel a strange sensation tingling up and down his spine, a waterfall of heated lust gushing into his lower abdomen.

Hiroki smirked inwardly. Without noticing, Nowaki was once again grinding his hips against his finger. He slowly pushed his finger in all the way, feeling Nowaki's muscles adjust to wrap themselves perfectly around Hiroki's finger. Hiroki determinedly started curling his finger, trying to find Nowaki's prostate gland.

A few seconds later, a wierd noise escaped from Nowaki's mouth. It was like a half moan, half scream. Hiroki grinned widely. He'd found it. He'd found Nowaki's prostate.

Hiroki then happily bobbed his head up and down Nowaki's shaft, and then licked just under the ridge of Nowaki's cock head. This was a particularly sensitive spot for Nowaki, and he enjoyed every second of that particular place being stimulated by his one and only lover.

Hiroki started to adjust the pressure on the younger one's prostate while licking the little extra sensitive spot on his dick. Nowaki was overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations that raced their way around Nowaki's body.

Nowaki dug his shoulders and pelvis into the mattress of the bed as he screamed out on pleasure, letting his seed shoot into Hiroki's mouth and run down his throat. He swallowed every drop, (except the little blobs around his mouth), and pulled away. He quickly thrust his hips into Nowaki's mouth and came, all the muscles in his body tensed for a brief moment, then he collapsed onto Nowaki, making sure to pull out first.

Slowly, Hiroki rolled off of Nowaki and put his head back up on the pillows so that he was right next to Nowaki.

'That was wonderful, Hiro-San.' Nowaki breathed. 'I couldn't have asked for more.'

'Moron.' Hiroki muttered, not intending for Nowaki to hear.

'I love you too, Hiro-San.'

'Oh, before I forget, is there anything else I need to do?' Hiroki asked.

'You forgot to give me an afterward kiss.' Nowaki said with a smirk, and then he pulled the older man into a big sloppy wet kiss.

'You are a complete idiot.' Hiroki said as he snuggled into Nowaki. It may have just past the afternoon, but these two deserved all the rest they could get...

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? You like? I enjoyed writing it! Also, please review! It makes me ever so happy and also helps me write and upload the story quicker!**

**Also, I've put up a poll, so can you please have a look at it! Thank you!**

**Sora Yagami: Thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slight disclaimer to any weird spelling of pediatrician/paediatrician or whatever else has been put. The spellings were different on my phone and my laptop, so I think I went with pediatrician because I think that's the English way...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Within the following week, both Hiroki and Nowaki had gotten more comfortable with their new roles. Nowaki was slowly gaining confidence with his new position as an uke, and although it still scared him, he was slowly losing that fear as well.

Though Hiroki didn't show it much, he was very proud of his younger lover. He'd managed to face up to a fear that had scared him like a little puppy and put up with 'Training' at least once every day.

The brunette smiled to himself as he walked away from the university. Nowaki said tonight he wanted to at least try and have a go at going all the way. He'd trained Nowaki in multiple _creative_ ways in positions you'd need to be flexible with.

Shaking his head while chuckling, the professor made his way home, remembering to stop off at the nearest convenience shop along the way for some _supplies_, making sure that he didn't get seen by one of his students.

When Hiroki got home, he was greeted by Nowaki who was stood in the entrance of the house as he had only gotten in himself. They went into the kitchen and both asked each other at the same time if they wanted some tea. Hiroki stared for a minute before replying; "Yes, that would be nice, thank you." with a reasonably kind smile while going to sit down.

Hiroki could see that Nowaki was shaking when he poured the hot water. Nowaki's been preparing for this for a whole week. 7 whole days. Of course he's going to be a little shakey.

Nowaki brought the tea around to where he and Hiroki sat and they both slowly drank it in silence. They were both stealing glances from one another every so often, but neither caught the other. Nowaki looked a little desperate to say something but he kept his mouth closed.

Hiroki opened his mouth up to say something, but at that same moment, Nowaki's phone rang. Both of them jumped when they heard the loud noise. It rang for a few seconds, and when Nowaki made no attempt to pick it up, Hiroki gave him a little nudge.

"Are you going to answer that?" He asked quietly. Nowaki gave a quick nod as he picked up.

"Hello? Ah, Senpai! What's wrong?" Nowaki asked with a slightly confused look on his face. "I don't know if I can... Let me check." Nowaki pulled the phone down from his ear and put it against his chest. "Hiro-San, there's been a sudden increase of patients in the hospital, and they need all the staff they can get... Do you want me to stay here tonight? I mean... I said that I'll go the whole way with you as well..." The poor doctor said while looking really torn.

"Nowaki, if you need to, then go. I'll wait here until you get back. You have tomorrow off anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we can wait until then." He said intelligently "But ultimately, it's your decision."

"Okay, Hiro-San." Nowaki said with a faint smile on his lips. He pulled the phone back up to his ear and stares talking again. "Senpai? Ah, yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Okay. Yeah. Okay, bye!" Nowaki sighed as he pressed the 'end call' button on the right of his phone.

He spent a moment of looking at the kitchen work top before looking back up to Hiroki. "Hiro-san, I'm really sorry. After all, I said that you could-"

"Nowaki, I said it's fine. They need you at the hospital. Now go to work before I kick your ass over there."

Nowaki smiled. Hiroki was as cocky as ever, not that he really minded. "Okay Hiro-San." Nowaki said while sliding himself off the chair. He headed to the hallway, where his already packed overnight bag (which he kept there for emergencies such as this one) and other various items that he needed were. Hiroki had followed him, standing a few meters away from the giant.

When Nowaki was appropriately dressed to go out, he walked up to Hiroki and caught Hiroki's chin delicately in his fingers, his other hand slipping into the slight curve of his back, and kissed him deeply, allowing his tongue to gently swipe against Hiroki's lips, but not going in for the whole taste, because if he did, he'd end up making it into a whole make-out session. Nowaki's mouth left Hiroki's with a lovely sloppy sound. "I'm sorry we couldn't do it tonight, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow..." Nowaki said with a earnest look in his eye and a small smile making his lips curl slightly. "I don't know what time I'll be back, Hiro-San, so you don't have to stay up late for me."

"It's okay, I have a ton of essays that I gave to one of my classes, so I need to mark them anyway." Hiroki said with a blush across his cheeks. "Now go before they wonder where you are!"

"Okay, Hiro-San. I love you, see you later!" Nowaki said with a goofy grin as he walked out the door, waving his free hand.

As soon as Nowaki had left, Hiroki shut the door and walked back to the lounge with his faux leather brown case that he takes to work with him every day. He sighed as he undid the buckles and pulled out all of the essays that were in his bag. To be dead honest, he hated marking, not because of how bad some of the papers turned out (because the good ones were compensation), but because of the amount of time that they take to mark. He sometimes stays up until three' o'clock marking them because there were certain _distractions_ that he needed to take care of when his lover was home.

* * *

Hiroki checked his watch once again. _Quarter past eleven_ he thought. _I'm nearly done, so I can go to bed straight after this_. Currently, to Hiroki, bed seemed the best place to be. His back ached and his hand was tired. He swore to god that he needed extra sleep, but that's something he couldn't afford right now. He wanted to spend the rest of tomorrow with the young pediatrician, not that he'd say that out loud, of course.

He was so tired that he was losing control of his balance. He placed his forehead on the table in front of him and he closed his eyes. _Just a 10 minute power nap and then I'll be able to finish the rest of these off_. the professor thought at the back of his mind while the rest of him slumped to an uncomfortable looking position that didn't really support his slumbering state.

* * *

Nowaki walked through the door to his and Hiroki's apartment quietly, as to not wake the professor. He'd considered staying at the hospital until the morning, but then he realised that his Hiroki was waiting for him, he'd be staying up all night. As well, Hiroki didn't want to let Hiroki down on the promise that he made to him earlier.

He gently placed his black overnight Boston bag by the shoe rack and slipped off his shoes. He quietly tip-toed into the living room, to get to the kitchen, when he saw a sleeping brunette slumped over the small coffee table with loads of essays beneath him. Nowaki smiled. Hiro-San looked so cute like this.

He picked up the limp sleeping man and pulled him over to the bedroom, where he lay the sleeping man onto the king-sized bed. Nowaki slipped out of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. The poor giant was so tall that shops don't sell pyjamas in his size anymore.

He slowly undressed Hiroki after himself, taking his time to admire every line and contour on the professor's body. Nowaki thought about putting the professor's pyjamas on him but realised that he was really tired.

He pulled the covers over Hiroki and slid under them himself. He latched himself onto Hiroki tightly enough to make him feel happy but not too tight as to restrict his breathing. He fell into a wonderful dream filled sleep just about his Hiro-San.

* * *

Hiroki woke up first. His eyes fluttered to get used to the lighting levels. It was about half seven in the morning. He had no motivation to get out of bed, but still did it anyway. Nowaki must've taken him to bed last night, because he didn't remember going to bed, and even if he did, he would've put his pyjamas on. He went to the bathroom, took his boxers off and then stepped into the shower. The quicker he got a shower, the more this he'd have marking the rest of the papers. He scrubbed shampoo into his hair, remembering what happened last night, when he was torn between the two decisions of staying here or helping out down at work. 'He probably made the right decision,' Hiroki thought to himself. 'He would've kicked himself if he hadn't.'

After getting all of the shampoo out and he had given his body a nice scrub clean, he stepped out and dried himself off. He went into the kitchen and started making some basic breakfast dishes; a rice omelette big enough for two people and some small side dishes. He put it on the table and set everything up, giving the choice between knives and forks or chopsticks.

He went back into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping giant. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, even though he's probably had a really rough night down at the hospital. He honestly didn't know whether to wake him or not. It soon became apparent that he didn't need to when the tall pediatrician slowly roused from his sleep. "Morning, Hiro-San." He said with a throaty voice.

"M-morning, Nowaki." He said with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't expect the young doctor to make up by himself.

"Were you watching me sleep just now?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Of course I wasn't. I was going to wake you up to come and get your breakfast, that's all." He said while crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "Anyway, I wouldn't have time to watch you sleep because I've got student's papers to mark."

Secretly, Nowaki knew that Hiroki was watching him sleep; he just didn't tell him that.

"Anyway, breakfast is getting cold so put some clothes on and come and eat. If you're not quick, I'll start without you." Hiroki walked off into their living room and sat down at the table. He turned the TV on as a distraction, putting it onto the news channel.

A couple of minutes after, Nowaki came out of the bedroom looking thoroughly refreshed. He sat down at the table opposite Hiroki and they both said their blessings one after the other, with Nowaki starting first.

There was a slightly awkward silence at the table as they ate. Neither of them knew what to say really. Trying to break some ice, Nowaki tried to divert the subject they were both thinking about and said;

"This is really nice, Hiro-san." He smiled. Hiroki looked away and said; "It's not that good..." He muttered.

They both finished up their breakfast in relative silence and Nowaki headed off to the master bedroom. "I'm just going to go and get a shower, and then I should be okay." He said.

Hiroki knew that the pediatrician had thought this through. Taking a nice hot shower would warm through and relax his muscles, therefore making it hurt a lot less. There was also another _possible_ reason; Nowaki might try to clean his rear end to stop anything nasty that might occur. "Nowaki, if you want, I can come in with you. Just to, uh, you know, help you."

"Um, yeah, if you want, Hiro-San," He said. "But haven't you already had one this morning?"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point here." He said shamefully as to not wait up for Nowaki in the first place.

Nowaki took his towels into the bathroom and started taking his clothes off, not bothering to close the door as he knew Hiroki was closely following behind. Hiroki undressed himself and folded his clothes neatly. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bathroom where he closed the door, but didn't bother to lock it as there was no point.

He carefully slipped into the shower behind Nowaki and tapped him on the shoulder. Nowaki jumped a little before turning around and smiling. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki and whispered a very sure "I love you" in his ear.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you agree with the way I spelled pediatrician? I don't know what the real spelling is anymore...** **Review please?**

**Also, I'm sorry I took so long to update, and I have no proper excuse, so I am truly sorry about the wait. I should definitely be quicker with the next chapter. I have actually already started it, so it should be up next month, which isn't too far away...**

**Jackattack456- Thank you! Smexyness will ensue in the next chapter :D**

**Ashurikun- I hope you will read more soon too :D**

**Nihonlover- Thanks! I will continue, even if it is at a snail's pace ^^'**

**Sir Shirkin- I am too! I have a very flexible plotline in mind, so I have no idea either! When I read over the fic, I do see minor errors, and I do think to myself that I should have seen that when re-reading it before putting it on, but must've failed to. I do apologize to anyone and everyone who has read this fiction and has noticed any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes.**


End file.
